


Task Force Bang Dream!

by Strelet_Vogel (StrlcVogel99)



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, magical girls punching stuff, partly inspired by Symphogear and Tokushuusen Asuka, random meme might appear, some Ryu ga Gotoku references might appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrlcVogel99/pseuds/Strelet_Vogel
Summary: The bands of Bang Dream! in an AU where Pasupare and Roselia are covert magical girls fighting to save the world from a terrorist cult seeking to rid the world of music.I would like to acknowledge @Shadow_Flare for his contribution of suggestions towards the brainstorming for the remake of this story.
Comments: 6





	1. Arrival

_“When I hear music I fear no danger, I am invulnerable, I see no foe. I am related to the earliest times and to the latest.” - Henry David Thoreau_

_20XX, September 5, Wednesday_

_0800 hours_

_Singapore_

**[Vogel’s POV]**

I wake up to the sound of gunfire around me. _Wait, why am i here again?_ Before my eyes lie the events of two months ago - the convention center main hall in ruins, littered with the unfortunate victims of the hostile mob in front of me - the thaumaturgical terrorist group, known as _Aloneth_. I looked beside me and there she was, a teal-haired magical girl lying on the floor, exhausted and unconscious, before the last thing i see are the mob immediately bearing down on me and the girl i was protecting. I immediately get up and realize i am in my bedroom, and that it was only just a nightmare, and i knew that the incident didn’t end the same way as the dream. 

Checking the clock, i realize that it is eight in the morning. I immediately freshen up and do my daily routine ever since i had been put on hospitalization leave- practice with my instruments, namely drums, keyboard and with the addition of harmonica which i found time to learn during the past month. After practice, i head down to the nearby convenience store to buy some canned food and drinks for my lunch today, followed by browsing memes and playing the games in my Steam account on my PC. This has been my routine for the past two months and a week since i was discharged following the “incident”. 

_1400 hours_

I am sitting in front of my PC, playing _Sniper Ghost Warrior: Contracts,_ which i am playing alongside _Ryu ga Gotoku Kiwami_ when someone rings at the doorbell. I immediately pause my game and head towards the door. A man greets me and introduces himself as a messenger from MINDEF - the Ministry of Defense, and hands me an envelope marked with the words “CONFIDENTIAL”. “It’s urgent. I’ll be fetching you to MINDEF”, the messenger says before he politely announces his departure and i politely send him off in return. I immediately head back to my room and open the contents of the envelope - a letter with the following written on it.

**2NDSGT. VOGEL, SOTF, 1CF**

**You are politely requested to report for an important conference regarding matters involving your presence. Please report to SID Office, MINDEF before 1530H.**

**Chief of Staff, SID, MINDEF**

_Maybe it has something to do with my involvement during the incident?_

After perusing the contents of the letter, i immediately change into my dress uniform and check the kitchen and rooms before i head out to the black limousine chauffeured by the messenger. 

_After 30 minutes_

_MINDEF Building_

Arriving at MINDEF, i am immediately ushered towards the waiting room of the SID, the agency responsible for the country’s external security. I am greeted by the SOTF commander.

“Sir, reporting for duty.” I salute the commanding officer. 

“How have your injuries been? Are you fit for combat?” The CO asks me.

“More than recovered liao, Sir. ” I report back.

“Very well, SID is currently talking with our VIP in the briefing room. After an hour of intermission, they’ll call us in to explain why you’re needed here today.” The CO informs me.

“VIP?” I ask.

“Yes, all i heard she’s from Japan. Heard her name was something like Tsurumaki or something. Maybe you could communicate fluently with her since you have a Level 2 in the JLPT results. Anyway, MINDEF says we’re free to use the refreshments from the fridge while waiting. ” The CO replies.

“I’ll go grab some drinks for us then.” I go to the waiting room fridge and grab two bottles of iced tea.

_1530 hours_

“General, you and 2Sgt. Vogel are required in the briefing room.” A MINDEF personnel informs us.

“Will do, we’re heading there liao.” The CO replies.

After knocking on the soundproof meeting room and the signal for us to enter, we are greeted by the SID chief and the VIP - a Japanese woman in a business suit, flanked by two other women dressed in suits also. 

“Reporting,” I salute to the SID chief before I greet the VIP in Japanese. “Pleased to meet you, i am operator Vogel of the SAF/ABS’s SOTF.” 

“Good afternoon Vogel-san. I am Madame Tsurumaki of the Tsurumaki Group, and one of the affiliates of the Japanese Ministry of Defense.” the VIP greets me back.

_Tsurumaki, that name was familiar. I read about them somewhere. One of the most powerful families in Japan, they also owned business interests on this island. Though that wasn’t my concern now, since the more important thing is why would one of the most powerful individuals in Japan would be interested in an average operator like me, even if it was related to the incident._

After exchanging pleasantries, the meeting started behind closed doors. 

Madame Tsurumaki hands over to me a folder containing a file marked with the two kanji characters 機密, Confidential in Nihongo. “I presume you are familiar with this operative of ours. Feel free to open this folder.”

I immediately open the envelope, revealing two files marked with the seal of the Japanese Ministry of Defense. As i peruse the files, something catches my immediate attention - A picture of a teal haired girl. 

_Wait, she looks familiar. It’s her- the magical girl i met and fought alongside during the incident._

The next thing i read surprises me - her name.

_Blue Rose 2 - Sayo Hikawa._

“Wait, Sayo - you mean the guitarist of Roselia? A magical girl? So she was Sayo-chan.” I ask in surprise. Roselia was the band which was targeted during the incident.

“Yes, Roselia is operating as part of the JSDF’s special task force, Task Force Bang Dream!, under the handle name _Blue Rose_. I supervise the technical department handling all the equipment for the task force.” Madame Tsurumaki says. 

_A band of girls performing music and fighting as magical girls to save the world as their side job. Sounds like what i would see in anime series but this is real._

“Well, i recently just got into their music thanks to a friend. Though i don’t know if that friend is still around. He was one of the casualties during the incident.” I somberly remark to the others.

The SOTF commander asks me, “What’s your friend’s name? I could ask HQ to check on his current status.”

I answer, “codename “Keris.” Operative of the Police’s Special Tactics and Rescue.. We were both assigned to the same patrol sector and responded to the initial bombing, sir.”

“I’ll go verify with PGHQ regarding his status. Will update you ASAP.” the commander replies.

While the commander pulls out his phone and calls the police HQ to inquire on my buddy’s status, I continue discussing with the SID chief and Madame Tsurumaki.

“Also,” I add.

“Hmm?” Madame Tsurumaki puts on a curious face.

“I credit Sayo-chan with saving my life back there. I wouldn’t have escaped the grasp of one of those creatures if not for her actions. I wish i could have the opportunity to express gratitude for her efforts to protect not just my life, but the lives of other people in the vicinity.” I remark.

“Creatures… i see, Bugyou-otos.” Madame Tsurumaki replies to my query.

“Bugyou-otos? I remember Sayo-chan telling me about them that day.” I ask Dr.

“Oh, Bugyou-otos are what we call these creatures that maim and kill without a slightest hint of mercy. Anyway, Roselia is just one of our two squads. Though as of now pending the recruitment of other worthy candidates, she’s the only operative we have left….” Madame Tsurumaki then says in a somber tone.

“What happened?” I ask her.

“The other group’s name was Pastel*Palettes. The first and most experienced of our thaumaturgical warfare squads. As a band, they specialize in J-idol music and were a rising star in the idol music industry. Unfortunately, they went missing in action during a crucial operation four months ago. Pastels 1,2 and 3 were captured by Aloneth, while Pastels 4 and 5 managed to escape but we don't know their current location. Blue Rose 2 was affected greatly ever since that happened due to Pastel 2. And now as the lone operative that returned from the incident that occured here, she has been under great pressure.” Madame Tsurumaki explains.

“Pastel 2?” I curiously ask.

“Oh, i forgot that you aren’t familiar with our units’ callsigns yet. Pastel 2’s Hina Hikawa, Sayo’s younger twin sister.” Madame Tsurumaki replies.

“Wouldn’t be surprised. Sisters do share a close bond after all.” I remark.

The SOTF CO comes back. “Vogel-san, we’ve managed to check up on your buddy. He managed to survive the incident, but he was knocked unconscious and woke up only three days ago. He’s still recuperating in the police hospital ICU, it’ll take him a long time before he gets transferred to the normal wards and eventually gets discharged.”

_I feel relief hearing that Keris was alive. After all, he was the one who introduced Roselia’s music to me._

“Thank the heavens and Babanbo-sama that my buddy survived,” I remark. “I credit him to introducing Roselia to my music taste.”

Everyone in the room breaks in a laugh before the discussions resumes its serious tone.

“Anyway, Vogel-san, if i wasn’t mistaken, you encountered Sayo and fought alongside and defended her before my bodyguards arrived?” 

“Yes, your bodyguards were really good. I got mistaken for a hostile and got restrained. No hard feelings, however, i presume they were just doing their job.” I answer.

“I see, Vogel-san, allow me to apologize for that.” Madame Tsurumaki then stands up and bows, the customary gesture the Japanese use for a sincere apology.

“It’s okay Tsurumaki-san, no harm was really done. I would be more interested on why would you require my presence here with the unit commander and SID in attendance?” I ask her.

The SID chief then explains. “You see, Vogel-san, from data shared by Madame Tsurumaki, they analyzed your combat performance when you were protecting her operative during the incident. Apparently you displayed high levels of thaumaturgical warfare potential, especially against those otherworldly creatures the terrorists brought along with them. In short, you were able to fight back against those creatures.”

“All i remember was i was just listening to one of Roselia’s music while i was defending her. _Determination Symphony,_ now i remember it.” I chuckle.

“That was the point. My agents’ sensors indicate your combat performance was significantly boosted by their music. Our operatives sing during battle.” Dr. Tsurumaki explains.

_Singing magical girls. Now that’s very interesting._

What the SID chief would suggest next surprises me.

“We also happen to be preparing a retaliation operation against Aloneth for this massive crime they have committed to our nation. So after consultation with the SOTF and with the Japanese MINDEF and Dr. Tsurumaki, we decided that we would deploy a liaison operative to work with Task Force Bang Dream!, and bring down this cult. There’s one catch to it though.”

“What’s the conditions?” I ask.

**“Do you know how to maintain musical instruments?”**

I am surprised by that suggestion, although constant tinkering with my drum set and keyboard at home has made me familiar with every nut and bolt of them. Although it would be another story if it was a guitar or bass.

“Vogel-san does. He’s known for being one of the best musicians in the formation.” The SOTF commander answers the CSID’s question. 

“CO, pls.” I feel a bit abashed by the CO’s statement.

“Yes, HQ has decided for you to be the liaison operative in question, considering you’ve already met with the girl named Sayo. You’ll be deployed to Japan for this covert assignment. The embassy in Tokyo will handle all your concerns alongside the Tsurumaki Group and Japan’s MINDEF through the military attache.” The CO remarks.

“Me?” I raise my hand and point to myself in astonishment.

“Yes, Vogel-san. The assignment in question is a staff position in our main base of operations, codenamed CiRCLE, which happens to be operating under its actual location as a live house in the Waseda-Shinjuku area of Tokyo. We will be glad to assist you in this assignment.” Madame Tsurumaki elaborates.

“Let me think this over.” I politely answer everyone in the room.

_If i take this assignment, i would finally meet Sayo once again and properly thank her in person for saving me back then. It would also address my concerns on how would she be faring right now, especially now that she’s the lone operative of the task force facing the terror that is Aloneth._

After a full minute, I make up my mind.

“I will be accepting this assignment. I have a lot to owe to Sayo-chan and it would be a great opportunity to meet with her once again.”

“Very well, Vogel-san. Your flight to Tokyo will be on the early hours of Friday. Dr. Tsurumaki and the Tsurumaki Group, along with the commander of the task force, Reserve Lieutenant Marina Tsukishima. ” The CSID remarks.

“Roger that, sir.” I remark.

_September 7, Friday_

_0330 hours_

The alarm on my phone rings as i wake up from my short nap the previous night. _It’s time_ , i thought as i prepare and bring my luggage down to the MINDEF car which will take me to the airport. Inside the luggage packed the previous night, i decided to bring my outfits for the assignment - two unmarked coats, one in gray/olive-drab for urban/forest operations and the other one colored white for winter use, which complement my olive drab pants and brown combat boots. These were specifically indicated by SID as part of the semi-covert nature of the assignment, considering the potential diplomatic repercussions that could possibly arise, although Dr. Tsurumaki assured me that the task force and her organization would take care of any concerns regarding the assignment. I also brought along my harmonica and the Fairbarn dagger in the checked luggage. As per the agreement with the Tsurumaki Group, a special loadout for my use had been delivered to Japan for appropriate modifications to allow me to respond against thaumaturgical threats.

“Good morning, sir Vogel. Still a bit groggy?” The driver asks me.

“Still a bit sleepy lah. But i’m more excited about this assignment to Japan.” I reply.

“Let’s get going to Changi.” The driver says. My flight was set to leave at 0700 hours.

_After an hour_

The car arrives at the departure gate of Terminal 2 of Changi Airport. After getting my luggage from the trunk and politely sending off the MINDEF driver, I immediately head into the check-in counter where i load my luggage, where the airport staff ask about my dagger, which i respond my presenting my service ID card and license, which clears the luggage for loading. With nothing else to do, i head to the waiting area, having a quick coffee and early breakfast in the cafe along the way. 

“Passengers of SIA Flight R0371A heading for Tokyo-Haneda, please prepare for boarding.”

_My flight number sounded rather familiar. Was it a coincidence? Or was it something more?_

That thought aside, i quickly presented my boarding pass to the staff handling the gate, before walking across the drawbridge leading to the plane, where i took my seat in economy class. Soon, the plane headed for the runway, exactly taking off at 0700 hours. I immediately took out my smartphone and made a clock in JST (Japan Standard Time). 

_1540 hours JST (1440 hours SST)_

_Haneda International Airport, Tokyo, Japan_

“All passengers fasten your seatbelts, we have landed at Tokyo- Haneda International Airport. Please be reminded to check all your belongings before getting off the plane. Thank you for flying with us and hope you enjoy your stay in Tokyo.”

After getting my strap messenger bag from the overhead bin, I leave my seat and disembark from the plane towards the arrival area of Terminal 3. After waiting for a full five minutes, i manage to get my luggage and then move towards the waiting area. I immediately scan the area for the delegation that will greet me upon my arrival in Tokyo. Just then I notice two people waving their hands in my direction, then I catch the sight of one of the “Suits”, a young black-haired woman of about 5 ft tall dressed in a shirt with blue stripes and denim jeans covered with a camouflage-pattern jacket, and a young yellow-haird girl which looked like a younger version of Madame Tsurumaki, exuding a jovial mood. 

_It must be them._

I immediately approach the group and them “Welcome to Japan, Vogel-san. I am Marina Tsukishima, the commander of the special task force “Bang Dream!!”, and also the main staff overseeing CiRCLE in its capacity as a live house. Although the JSDF granted me a reserve commission to oversee the rest of the girls, Madame Tsurumaki allowed me to resume CiRCLE’s normal operations as a front to conceal our task force’s activities from hostile surveillance. This young girl right here is Madame Tsurumaki’s daughter, Kokoro. She happens to be a frequent ” 

Following Japanese etiquette, I properly introduce myself to the other two with a bow. “Pleased to meet you, Lieutenant Tsukishima and Kokoro-chan. My name is Vogel-san.”

Marina-san replies to my greeting. “Feel free to call me Marina-san.”

“Pleased to meet you too Vogel-san!! I’m Kokoro, you may call me Kokoro-chan. I’m looking forward to introducing you to the rest of my friends”, the young girl greets me.

“Pleased to meet you too, Kokoro-chan.” I greet her back.

“Madame Tsurumaki already informed us about your assignment here in CiRCLE. It so happened it was the only vacant job available, but it’ll work anyway.” Marina-san informs me.

“I am looking forward to contributing my efforts as part of my duty, I think I’ll adjust greatly here and looking forward to meeting the others.” I reply to her.

“Anyway Vogel-san, follow us to the vehicle, we’ll be dropping by at Tsurumaki HQ to send regards to Madame Tsurumaki first before heading to CiRCLE.” Marina-san beckons to me before she and Kokoro head towards the parking lot, where a black van emblazoned with the Tsurumaki Group’s insignia is waiting with two other Suits inside. After the four of us get in, the van then starts driving towards the direction of Shinjuku, a trip of half an hour from Haneda airport.

While in the van, me and Marina-san are discussing how things have been since the Roselia incident, especially with matters regarding Blue Rose 2 and the others. Marina-san tells me that Blue Rose 2, a.k.a. Sayo-chan has recovered and is attending classes, although Marina-san tells me her observations that Sayo has become withdrawn ever since the incident, refusing to speak more when asked regarding the whereabouts of Roselia’s other four members and specifically avoiding the members of another band named Afterglow.

“It’s puzzling actually. Roselia and Afterglow had a friendly rivalry though the relationship between the members were close at best.”

“Hmm?” I get curious.

“Especially with the fact that Blue Rose 5, Ako Udagawa, Roselia’s drummer, and the drummer of Afterglow, Tomoe Udagawa, are sisters. I guess it might be survivor’s guilt. Didn’t help that Sayo-chan’s twin sister Hina-chan went missing along with the rest of Pastel*Palettes months ago. We don’t know if they’re still alive, the nine of them.” Marina-san then sighs.

“Sayo-chan must have been taking it hard these days.” I reply.

“We don’t really know. Sayo has always been a serious person, passionate only about perfecting the guitar and being devoted to her bandmates, which carried over when they became magical operatives.” Marina-san comments.

_1620 hours_

_Tsurumaki Group HQ Tower, Shinjuku, Tokyo_

The van then arrives into the parking lot of a massive skyscraper. After I, Marina-san, Kokoro-chan and the Suits alight from the van, we then head towards one of the elevators. The Tsurumaki tower’s elevators are surprisingly quick, and within 30 seconds, we reach the top floor where Madame Tsurumaki’s office is. Heading inside, Kokoro rushes inside the office to hug her mother, while Marina-san and I wait in the lounge. Not much a fan of just sitting in one place, i walk to the large glass windows that offer a bird’s eye view of the Tokyo skyline. I could see the Tokyo Tower, the familiar gate of Kabukicho or known as Kamurocho in _Ryu ga Gotoku,_ the expressways around Tokyo including the famous Wangan line, and in the distance, Tokyo port and the distant skylines of Yokohama and Chiba.

A short while after, Madame Tsurumaki comes out and greets me, her daughter behind in tow.

“Vogel-san, our R&D department is ready to provide you the necessary weapons and gadgets needed for your assignment at your request. Your country’s embassy has provided a loadout that we have customized for your use, but as the new staff over at CiRCLE, you are granted some privileges normally accorded to the Suits, which includes the freedom to use whatever firearms or gadgets are available at our clandestine armory. All expenses shall be incurred on our behalf. Also, you can feel free to call on the support of the Suits at any moment.” Madame Tsurumaki informs me. 

“I shall do my best, Madame Tsurumaki.” I politely reply to the businesswoman.

“Very well. Marina-san will take you to CiRCLE to introduce you to the live house and the task force’s facilities.” Madame Tsurumaki then asks two of her Suits to escort Marina-san and I to CiRCLE, who then direct the two of us towards a waiting vehicle.

_Enroute to CiRCLE_

In the vehicle, I manage to quickly strike up conversations with Marina-san and the two other suits. Most of them focused on knowing more about Singapore and how its culture was pretty similar or different to Japan, and some small chatter about the Roselia incident. The Suits weren’t really that chatty, though they participated in the discussion.

“So i heard one of ours almost mistook you for a hostile back then and tied you up. On behalf of her and the whole squad let us apologize for that grave mistake.” One of the Suits remarks to me.

“Well let bygones be bygones. I could understand her intentions back then, and it didn’t leave any major injuries. Should have made myself clearer enough. Looking forward to a fruitful cooperation with you guys.” I assure them with a smile. The Suits smile back.

Changing the topic, i then ask Marina-san, “I guess Sayo-chan would be at CiRCLE right now?”

Marina-san remarks, “Today’s the last day of classes for the week, so she should be still in Hanasakigawa working on student council duties.”

“Hanasakigawa?” I ask.

“Ah, it’s one of the two senior high schools within the vicinity of CiRCLE, where students sport a brown blouse uniform. The other school in the vicinity is Haneoka High, which you can identify via their grey blazers with green skirts and ties. There also exist other nearby schools like Celosia, Tsukinomori, and Shirayuki, and all of these schools only accommodate female students. Many of them go to CiRCLE or the nearby Galaxy daily.” Marina-san explains.

“CiRCLE must be a lively place.” I remark.

“It is indeed.” Marina-san replies.

Soon the vehicle arrives in front of a small building with a courtyard in front of it overlooking the Kanda River and the Waseda terminus of the Toden Arakawa tram line near Waseda University. The courtyard is filled with al fresco tables and an outdoor cafe, presumably for its patrons. On the building’s roof, the name of the building signifies our arrival - CiRCLE. Beside it stands an unmarked three-story building with a courtyard and garden, with a section enclosed with a wooden fence.

“We’re finally here Vogel-san.” Marina-san tells me as we disembark from the vehicle.

Marina-san then gathers a set of keys in her pocket. She thens approaches the door, where a biometrics scanner signifies the clearance for us to enter the building, then she unlocks the main door leading to the live house. I am greeted by a spacious lobby, with various racks filled with the latest music magazines of the week on the sides, and the staff’s corner in the center, which has a cashier position and various racks holding CDs/DVDs of the latest singles available. There is a staircase that leads downstairs to the performing and audience area, and a hallway leading to the studio rooms for bands to practice.

“Vogel-san, welcome to CiRCLE!” Marina-san shakes my hand. “We should head to the bands’ lounge.” She then opens a door leading to a spacious lounge containing couches and a large table for visitors to unwind, and a water dispenser to quench the thirst of visitors who would unwind in the lounge. Kokoro and I follow her in while the two Suits stand guard on the door. After closing the door, Marina-san and Kokoro sit on the couches and invite me to sit, to which i politely accept.

“This live house is such a nice place. Got some great instruments also.” I tell Marina-san.

“This is where me and my bandmates usually practice our new songs, also the same with Popipa and sometimes Roselia. Though it’s gotten a bit damp lately with Roselia not showing up these past two months.” Kokoro tells me.

After five minutes, Marina-san tells me, “They just granted clearance. Here’s the side of CiRCLE only we know.” She then goes to one of the walls and presses a keypad combination, to which the wall compartment opens and reveals a passageway. The passageway leads to the adjacent building.

“The unmarked building is ours?” I ask Marina-san.

“Yes. Welcome to the Task Force’s clandestine headquarters, which is operating publicly as CiRCLE’s annex/warehouse building. The building houses the dormitory for our operatives, with a total capacity of 50 rooms split among three floors, though presently ten were occupied. Don’t worry, the other staff here have their own rooms, and their amenities are as good as our operatives..” Marina-san tells me.

“Were occupied?” I ask.

“Yeah. Ever since Pasupare and Roselia went missing, only Sayo’s room constituted the activity here. She’s been staying here since she returned from the Roselia incident. Anyway, let’s go to the tactical operations room in the LG floor. Misaki-chan is waiting for us.”

“Misaki-chan?” I ask.

“Misaki-chan is one of the greatest friends i have in Hello! Happy World.” Kokoro remarks. 

“She’s also the tactical operations officer, supervising the operations of the task force.” Marina-san adds.

Marina-san then leads us to the elevator, which goes down to a subterranean floor, which houses the tactical operations room and a buffer room separating it from the power rooms. Entering the operations room, I am greeted by a black haired girl of Kokoro’s age with blue eyes, who is directing the operations with two other staff.

“Misakiiiii!!!” Kokoro suddenly dashes forward to greet the girl. _Her name must be Misaki._

“Oof, Kokoro, that surprised me.” The girl remarks to Kokoro before turning her attention on me. “Oh, you must be the new staff Marina-san mentioned. I am Misaki Okusawa, 2nd year student of Hanasakigawa High and one of Kokoro’s friends. I also happen to be the tactical operations officer of the task force. Pleased to meet you.” 

“Pleased to meet you too Misaki-chan.” I politely reply in turn. 

“Classes ended a bit early for me today so i decided to come over and check on how the situation today is. Sayo-senpai is still attending to student council duties, so she’ll be coming back a bit later.” Misaki informs us.

Misaki then introduces me to CiRCLE’s combat information center, on which multiple screens display real time data based on the latest intelligence supplied by the JSDF on Aloneth’s current activities in Japan, although they still have no information to the whereabouts of Pastel*Palettes and the other four members of Roselia.

“Hmm, I think I need to set my luggage aside for now.” I inform Marina-san.

“Ah Vogel-san, before I forget, a room has been set aside in the dormitory for your personal use during your assignment. Let me and one of the Suits lead you to it.” Marina-san replies before gesturing me to follow her.

“I’ll continue monitoring the tactical map in the meantime. It’s nearing 1730 hours, so Sayo-senpai might be coming back from school by now.” Misaki hollers to Marina-san, who then acknowledges her.

I follow Marina-san and the Suit back to the elevator, which then goes up the third floor of the dormitory building. Stepping out of the elevator and walking towards a corridor, i immediately notice that five of the rooms on this floor serve as the quarters for one of the squads - _Pastel*Palettes_. 

_I feel like wanting to ask more but I think i should hold back for now._

Reaching the end of the corridor, Marina-san unlocks one of the unoccupied rooms - a spacious studio unit with a medium-sized bed with the living room and kitchen just beside it, and with a bathroom located near the door. The appliances in the room rival that of a 3-star or 4-star hotel, complete with ultra-high speed fiber optic internet connectivity courtesy of the high-grade router.

The Suit then addresses me. “Vogel-san, feel free to contact us if you might need anything in this room. We’ll provide it at a moment’s notice.” Marina-san then hands me the smart key to the room. “I’ll be heading to my office for the meantime. Feel free to drop by if you have any concerns

“I think i might need a PC here. The gaming variety.” I suggest.

“Roger, we’ll be setting it up as soon as possible.” the Suit replies, pulling out her radio to contact Tsurumaki Group HQ. 

Marina-san then hands me the smart key to the room. “I’ll be heading to my office for the meantime. Feel free to drop by if you have any concerns or you can roam around and explore the facilities on base after you’ve finished unloading your luggage.”, she tells me.

“I’ll unpack my stuff for the meantime.” I reply back. Marina-san and the Suit then leave for their respective stuff.

_After 10 minutes_

I manage to finish unpacking my luggage, taking out my harmonica and Fairbarn dagger and put it on the table. I am about to take a rest when suddenly an emergency siren blares, followed by Marina-san rushing towards the door.

“Marina-san? What’s the siren all about?” I ask.

“We’ve got a situation on our hands. Two prospective candidates we’ve been observing were waylaid by unidentified individuals that we suspect to be or are working for Aloneth, with one being abducted while the other is evading the abductors. A squad carrying ATCIS modules are already enroute to secure the candidate in question. Blue Rose 2 is currently engaging hostile forces in the area right now.”

_Sayo’s in trouble._

“Where’s the location? Let me see if i can help.” I immediately dash out the door, close it and with Marina-san towards the stairs. In my haste, i realize i forgot my dagger in my room. 

“Shit, I forgot my dagger.” I remark.

“There’s not enough time though. Misaki-chan says Blue Rose 2 is outnumbered by a group of thugs. Probably the reinforcement for the abductors.” Marina-san replies.

“I suppose i’ll have to go for unarmed combat then, or pick up anything that can work as a weapon. I’ll treat this as a post-flight workout.” I reply.

One of the Suits then approaches me. “Need some additional hands, Vogel-san?”

“More fighting power is appreciated.” I reply to the Suit.

“Follow me, the location is three clicks northeast.” the Suit replies.

“Ok, Suit-san, let’s go!” The two of us immediately head out to the streets towards the encounter location, the coordinates of which have been uploaded to my phone.

_Getting into action within hours of landing in Japan. This, and the prospect of meeting Sayo once again, is going to be boppin’ rad._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo comes to the rescue of Pareo who is being tracked down by Aloneth. Pareo decides to accept the mantle of being a magical girl while Vogel arrives to assist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words highlighted in bold + italic from this chapter onwards are spoken in English since the rest are spoken in Japanese.
> 
> tw: abduction

_ September 7, Friday _

_ 1200 hours _

_ Kamogawa, Chiba Prefecture _

**[Pareo’s POV]**

Another school week ends for me as the clock strikes twelve and classes are dismissed, as normally it would be on Fridays. After returning home, I quickly head into my room to prepare for the almost two-hour trip to Tokyo. While preparing, I turn on the TV and the TV show that pops up is a rerun of _Mahou Sentai Pastel Rangers_. _Pastel*Palettes, the idols I devoted my entire being to_. I am reminded of that announcement four months ago when news broke out that Pastel*Palettes had suddenly gone on a hiatus for undisclosed reasons. When I first heard the news, I was utterly devastated and cried for a whole night. Four months on, I still missed them dearly, having no idea what really happened to them. The disappearance of Layer-san also compounded our troubles, as Raise A Suilen was unable to continue its performances without her voice, so i, Lock-san, Masking-san and Chuchu-sama had to contend with continuing solo practice. In the meantime, i continued going to Chuchu-sama’s office in Tokyo to accompany her. And that was what I would be doing today.

_ 1600 hours _

_ Hanasakigawa Girls’ High School, Shinjuku, Tokyo - Student Council Office _

Another week passes for the students of Hanasakigawa Girls High School as a Friday afternoon approaches upon Tokyo. Classes have ended since 1530 hours, with some of the students heading home, or staying in the campus for extracurricular club or student council duties. For a certain teal-haired girl of Class 3-A, this means added student council duties for her. As she enters the student council office, she is greeted by a girl having her blond hair in twintails, wearing a uniform indicative of a second year student, and also a member of Hanasakigawa’s student council.

“Ah. Sayo-senpai. You’re here already.” The twin-tail haired girl calls out to the teal-haired girl.

“Hey there Ichigaya-san.” Sayo replies to the former, who happens to be the secretary of the council - Class 2-A student, Arisa Ichigaya, who also happens to be the keyboardist of the band Poppin’ Party, colloquially known as Popipa.

**[Sayo’s POV]**

“Still working on the documents?” Ichigaya-san asks me.

“Sort of. Had to take the mantle for Shirokane-san.” I reply back with a sigh, careful not to reveal to Ichigaya-san, who still has no idea of our activities, and thus what really happened to Roselia.

“She and the other three Roselia members have been gone for almost two months now ever since that attack that was reported on TV.” Ichigaya-san remarks back.

Hearing the mention of the incident stirs the memories of that tragedy once again.  _ Memories of pain. Regret. Guilt.  _ The uneasiness soon shows up.

“Sayo-senpai? Are you feeling okay?” Ichigaya-san asks in a concerned tone.

“Nothing. Must be the exhaustion from working on all these documents.” I reply, careful to not reveal a single hint of the truth to her.

“Let me help you out. I’m the secretary after all, it’s supposed to be part of my duties. I suppose you can call it a day and clock out earlier.” Ichigaya-san then takes the pile of documents and brings them to her table.

“I’ll be heading out.”, I call Ichigaya-san as I quickly get my bag and guitar.

“Keep safe Sayo-senpai.” Ichigaya-san replies to me.

Arisa puts on a confused look as Sayo leaves the student council office.  _ Sayo-senpai has been acting rather peculiar these past two months, especially when any of the Roselia members are mentioned. Hina-san’s disappearance really hit hard on her and her mood’s really on the dumps ever since, and now Rinko-senpai’s disappearance has put a heavy mantle on her as the next senior officer in the council. Is there something more to this?,  _ she wonders.  _ Eh, need to work on these documents for her.  _ Arisa then continues Sayo’s unfinished council work.

The uneasiness Sayo feels earlier has somewhat resolved itself as she walks back towards the HQ dormitory at CiRCLE, which has become her temporary refuge ever since what happened to Hina. Suddenly, she feels a thirst in her tongue and decides to drop by the shopping district for a quick round of coffee in Hazawa Cafe, although she is apprehensive about the possibility of encountering the drummer of Afterglow, Tomoe Udagawa. Her words of two months ago still echo strongly in my mind.

_ “How could you have failed to protect Ako? I trusted you!!! Bring Ako back!!! _

_ Now was not the time to relive painful memories,  _ she thinks. Steeling herself, Sayo enters the cafe and sits on one of the tables. Fortunately for her, Tomoe’s presence at Hazawa Cafe for the day is nil for now. As Sayo ponders upon the menu for her choice of drink, a girl with chestnut brown hair styled in a bob approaches her table to take her order. Sayo looks up and is surprised for a few seconds, before she remarks, “Hazawa-san?”. 

“Oh hello Sayo-san. I’m going to take your order for today, and have a little heart to heart chat while at it.”, the girl, Tsugumi Hazawa, from Haneoka High School and the keyboardist of Afterglow, remarks to Sayo.

_ Bunkyo Ward, Tokyo _

In one of the skyscrapers that constitutes the ward’s border with Shinjuku, a crimson-haired girl of 14 years of age and with a cat-ear style headphone set was busy overlooking the whiteboard in a studio located on the top floor. Alongside her was another junior high schooler with her hair interleaved in both pink and light blue and styled in a twintail, who enthusiastically watched her companion with great interest.

“I wonder how Lock and Masking have been doing with their own practice over there in Galaxy,” the girl with the headphones remarked. “It’s been hard to coordinate ever since Layer disappeared four months ago, and without any trace of where in the world she is.  **_It’s frustrating_ ** .”

“What are the plans for Raise A Suilen for the meantime, Chuchu-sama?” The other girl asked.

“To be honest, i really don’t know what’s going to happen to us at all. RAS ain’t complete without Layer.” The first girl, Chiyu Tamade, replies to her companion, Reona “Pareo” Nyubara,’s query. 

Pareo’s cheerful face then turns into a somber one. “Yeah…. I hope Layer-san is safe right now. Pastel*Palettes has also gone on hiatus for the past four months, I don’t know what really happened to them...”

“Argh!! Thinking about all of these is  **_frustrating_ ** !! I think I should go down to the nearby convenience store and grab some  **_jerky_ ** and drinks. Pareo, guard the office in my stead.” Chiyu orders the former before heading out to the elevator.

“Okay, Chuchu-sama!” Pareo replies enthusiastically.

The convenience store near Chiyu’s studio is a mere 10 minutes away, and Chiyu reaches the convenience store quickly like how she would usually do every afternoon. After buying her normal complement of jerky and soda, Chiyu exits the store. She hasn’t gone quite far when two mysterious individuals in baggy clothes begin stalking her. But Chiyu is an alert girl, and soon notices the creepy presence of the two men following her. She tries to run, but the two mysterious individuals soon catch up to her. The strong-willed highschooler is enveloped by a sense of dread, as she remarks, “Who are you guys? What do you want for me?” The mysterious people do not answer, but instead wrap duct tape around the hapless girl, who could only profess her resistance towards barely audible grunts. The mysterious people then pull out a radio. “We’ve got one of them, send some more guys here, the second one is sure to follow. Once we get those too the masters will pay us greatly.”

**[Pareo’s POV]**

I am expecting Chuchu-sama to be back from her usual trip to the convenience store but strangely she’s been taking too long, as Chuchu-sama is a punctual person.

_ 30 minutes pass _

I am starting to grow really concerned for Chuchu-sama as she hasn’t returned from the convenience store for a long time, so i try to call her on the phone, but every call I make gets terminated.  _ Weird, Chuchu-sama would never ignore my calls.  _ I then call up both Lock-san and Masking-san. “Can you try calling Chuchu-sama? She’s been intentionally ending my calls.”

After a few minutes, Lock-san and Masking-san’s answers raise my worst fears: Their calls have also ended up rejected.  _ I’ll go check out the convenience store where Chuchu-sama frequents… maybe I'll ascertain what might have happened to her.  _ I turn off the electric grid in Chuchu-sama’s office, engage the locks and head down the building towards the convenience store, which would take me to adjacent Shinjuku. 

Heading down the street, I immediately checked on the places Chuchu-sama might have visited, and also asked people passing on the street if they either saw Chuchu-sama, which all return nothing. As i approach the convenience store, I notice a white van parked in front of the storefront, along with suspicious-looking men inside the convenience store, although they seem to be harmless. I enter the store and ask the cashier whether they saw Chuchu-sama. The cashier doesn’t reply, though I can sense she’s being forced not to answer. Before I can react, I immediately catch sight of Chuchu-sama - but something is really wrong with her, for she’s bound in both her limbs and her mouth gagged, being carried by two mysterious people towards the white van. She catches sight of me and tries to squeal for help. “Chuchu-sama!!!” I instantly cry out in terror. I try to chase her but the van immediately speeds off to a place unknown. At the same time, the suspicious men inside the convenience store suddenly knock out the cashier and try to surround me. My immediate instinct is to run out the store and i first contemplate running back to the studio, but then I realize that the studio is locked and these evil people would probably head there to do whatever harmful stuff to it, so I decide to run as fast as I can towards downtown, where I could find a place to hide until help could arrive.

_ CiRCLE Tactical Operations Room _

Misaki and her assistants are monitoring the screens for any Aloneth activity when one of the assistants picks up something on the video feed. “Okusawa-san, you need to see this.” Misaki analyzes the video and realizes something. “Wait a minute, isn’t that Chu2 of Raise A Suilen, one of the potential candidates we’ve been monitoring?”

“Yeah.” The staff replies.

“Shit… Someone’s abducted her. Must be hired guns by Aloneth. They still don’t want to reveal themselves yet.”

“That’s not the only bad news.” The assistant replies.

“What?” Misaki expresses her shock.

“There’s someone running towards Waseda right now, being chased by another group of the same mysterious men who abducted Chu2. I’m zooming the camera in for a closer look.”

“Wait a minute, it’s Pareo also of Raise A Suilen! Another of our candidates!” Misaki had heard about the members of Raise A Suilen before from Roselia and Pastel*Palettes, especially about Pareo who was a very enthusiastic fangirl of the latter. But now she never expected that these two were now in danger, one abducted and unconscious, and the other now running for her very life.

“We need to save her. Send the alert signal to Blue Rose 2 immediately and sound the alert in the base.” Misaki orders, to which the assistant activates a key code that reveals a lock-and-key hidden in the panel. The assistant turns it to activate the alert sirens on the base and the signals to be sent to the magical girls, though for now it is only Sayo.

  
  


_ Hazawa Cafe _

“So I see you’ve been holding on to the hope…. Don’t take Tomoe-chan’s outbursts on you too hard, deep down she also knows you’ve been hurting for not being able to save Ako-chan and Hina-chan. She’s also deeply hurt inside on having to do this to you also.” Tsugumi comforts Sayo.

“I can’t even forgive myself for that, how would i expect her to forgive me?” Sayo replies back to Tsugumi in a distraught tone. 

Before Tsugumi can answer, a beeping tone can be heard. “Eh Sayo-san….” Tsugumi says in a low voice.

“What is it Hazawa-san?” Sayo, calming down and going back to her senses, asks the former.

“Your necklace, it’s glowing and emitting a beeping sound.” Tsugumi whispers to Sayo.

“Ah...it’s a distress call. Someone must be in trouble.” Sayo whispers back.

“Go do your duty Sayo-san. We can go talk some other time.” Tsugumi remarks to Sayo.

“Hazawa-san, i’ll be taking my leave then, i’ll have to use the restroom first.” Sayo then gets some cash to pay for her drink.

“Sure thing, Sayo-san. Feel free to drop by sometime.” Tsugumi replies back as she accepts Sayo’s payment while the latter goes to the restroom in a hurry.

Going into the restroom, Sayo then brings up her necklace and answers the distress call. “Hello, is this CiRCLE?”

“Yeah. We’ve got a situation.” The voice on the other end of the line responds, followed by a hologram which displays the face of Misaki.

“Go on, Okusawa-san.” Sayo replies.

“There’s been an abduction near the border with Bunkyo and someone is being chased and she’s heading right towards your location. We suspect it’s Aloneth-related. Blue Rose 2, can you investigate?” Misaki informs via the communicator.

“I’ll be on it. ETA 10 minutes.” Sayo responds.

“Roger that, Blue Rose 2.” Sayo then heads out of Hazawa Cafe. In her haste, she forgets her umbrella and guitar.

“Sayo-san, you left your umbrella and gu-.”Tsugumi tries to call Sayo, but the latter is too quick. “Ah, she left too fast. I’ll bring it over to CiRCLE later.” The brown-haired girl carries Sayo’s umbrella and guitar to her room to safekeep it.

**[Sayo’s POV]**

I immediately rush toward the last reported location of the VIP. Okusawa-san reported that the suspected Aloneth-hired thugs abducted and stuffed one girl into a van while another group was chasing the VIP. I immediately realize that in my haste, I left my umbrella and guitar in the cafe.  _ Shit. I think Hazawa-san will safekeep it for now. I can’t let Aloneth take another innocent life like what they did to Hina and the rest of Roselia. _

“Blue Rose 2, one of the Suits and our new addition will be enroute to assist you.” Okusawa-san’s voice chatters on the radio.

_ I did hear Marina-san talking about hiring a new Staff-san the other day. If memory serves me right, he was going to arrive today. _

  
  
  


**[Pareo’s POV]**

The mysterious men have been chasing me for five minutes straight, and by now i’m already near the Toden-Arakawa line’s Waseda station - which means CiRCLE and familiar faces are nearby for where I could seek help. My physical education training should have helped, for so far I managed to outrun the thugs chasing me. I then feel my feet hitting something and before I know it, I trip on the pavement.

“Ow.!” When I open my eyes, I am lying on the sidewalk.

“We finally got her!!” I can hear the thugs shouting. 

**[Sayo’s POV]**

After three minutes of running, I reach the area near Waseda station yet no trace of the VIP is to be seen. Just then I notice a commotion ahead - two thugs cornering what seems to be a high-schooler in casual clothes on the pavement. I then immediately catch sight of the girl and recognize her.  _ Wait, isn’t that Nyubara-san from Raise A Suilen? That means the abducted one was….  _ Nyubara-san and Tamade-san. The keyboardist and DJ of RAS respectively. I had already met them before, and i could never forgot that cat ear headphone-wearing gremlin who challenged Minato-san to a host of band battles before, although that was in the past now and we were now in a friendly rivalry, and also the fact Pareo-san was probably the biggest fan of Hina’s group that I knew in Japan. Though recently, Wakana-san’s mysterious disappearance had put them down in the dumps. And now here was Nyubara-san in danger.  _ I have to rescue her.  _

I immediately contact HQ without the two thugs noticing me. “I’ve found the VIP. She’s being surrounded.”

I notice one of them raising their hand to strike Nyubara-san.  _ Brutish thugs physically hurting a 13-year old girl, imbeciles like these make me sick.  _ I immediately rush forward to intercept them.

**[Pareo’s POV]**

The two of them then surround me. One of them slyly remarks, “Hey, little girl, can’t wait to bring you to our boss. Your friend’s been captured by us. Can’t wait to get our windfall”, followed by a creepy laugh.

Hearing that, I immediately lash back, “What have you done to Chuchu-sama?!! Give her back!! I won’t be going with you!” 

“SHUT UP!!” One of them raises his hand, preparing to strike a blow on me. I immediately close my eyes expecting the hit, but five seconds pass and it never comes. Instead, I see someone who blocks the thug’s arm with hers, then smacks the thug in the face.  _ That hair color… could it be? _

“Who even are you? Stop interfering with our business!” the other thug exclaims.

“Just your average schoolgirl passing by.” The girl replies coolly.

“Hina-chan?” I try to ask between tears.

“No, try to look again.” The girl remarks back to my query. Upon a second glance, I see that the girl is a mirror image of Hina-chan.  _ Oh it’s her sister in Roselia, Sayo-san. _

“I’m sorry, Sayo-san.” I meekfully answer her.

“I won’t mind. Right now I have to carry you to safety. Follow me.” Sayo-san remarks. Just then I notice the thugs trying to hit her from behind.

“Sayo-san, behind you!” I exclaim.

Sayo-san immediately realizes the threat and blocks the hit, then counters with two quick judo throws that bring the thugs to the ground.

“Let’s get out of here, Nyubara-san.” Sayo-san immediately yanks me up and we both run to a nearby alley, where Sayo-san instructs me, “Those thugs will surely call for reinforcement. Just stay put here until the people from CiRCLE arrive. I’ll deal with them.”

“But Sayo-san, you don’t have anything to fend them back. Not even a weapon.” I remark.

Sayo-san then brings out a necklace and shows it to me. “This might help. Just stay put here.” I follow her instructions and watch as she goes out the alley to face the thugs.

**[Sayo’s POV]**

Before heading out, I immediately contact the operations center. “Looks like i’ve got no choice, i’ve got to activate the ATCIS. VIP is going to be overrun if I don’t.”

“Eh….. Let me consult Marina-san with this matter.” Okusawa-san replies.

After a few seconds, Okusawa-san contacts me again. “Blue Rose 2, clearance is granted. We got nothing to lose at this point.”

“Copy that, Okusawa-san.” I reply. At this point, I had already nothing to lose.  _ I need to protect Nyubara-san. _

I immediately head out the alley to face the two thugs trying to chase Nyubara-san. The two have brought ten more others with them.

“That girl right here, she’s our stumbling block to the other target. Get her!” The thugs exclaim at me.

“Well, you might have to think again.” I reply before bringing out the pendant for the activation sequence.

“ _ To the blue rose I pledge my devotion. Blue Rose, please answer my call!!” _

_ ATCIS activation sequence detected. User recognized - Blue Rose 2, Sayo Hikawa. Clearance granted for thaumaturgical integration. _

From her hiding spot, Pareo can see the full extent of the ATCIS process. Sayo is suddenly enveloped in a flash of teal light followed by a sphere, as her school uniform slowly disappears, followed by her shoes, socks, then finally her undergarments, ex. As her fully bare form floats in the middle of the sphere, certain patterns of light emerge

Out of the transformation sequence comes out Sayo-san now dressed in a sleeveless teal-colored  _ happi  _ coat with a short black skirt and fastened together with an  _ obi  _ with a dark blue checkered pattern and her hair in a ponytail, and now brandishing a somewhat modernized version of a  _ yumi  _ and a  _ wakizashi  _ stashed in her belt. Then she exclaimed,

“ _ Specter class, Blue Rose 2, The Metronome of Sadness. Integration Complete.”  _

_ Sayo-san is a mahou shoujo? Up to now I thought mahou shoujos only existed in imagination. Here was Sayo-san, now a mahou shoujo in front of my very own eyes. I wish I could be like her and the Pastel Rangers. _

“We got a Task Force agent here! Get her and call for the secret weapon the client gave us!!” The thugs exclaim.

“Not on my watch.”Sayo-san remarks, then she begins to engage the thugs in hand-to-hand combat.

**[Vogel’s POV]**

I am running along with the Suit towards the reported location.

“Marina-san wants us to bring this to the candidate.” The Suit says, before brandishing a necklace.

“What is that, Suit-san?” I ask.

“An ATCIS module.  **_A_ ** _ dvanced  _ **_T_ ** _ haumaturgical  _ **_C_ ** _ ombat  _ **_I_ ** _ ntegration  _ **_S_ ** _ ystem. _ Basically put, a magical girl device.” The Suit replies.

“That’s rad. I guess that’s what enables girls like Blue Rose 2 to fight Aloneth and those creatures.” I reply.

“Sort of. Anyway, we’re near the VIP’s location. She’s hiding in an alley around a hundred meters away. I can also detect Blue Rose 2. She’s fully transformed and fighting back the hostiles but they seem to be increasing in number. Doesn’t seem to be full-time Aloneth members.” The Suit informs me.

“What’s the plan?” I ask.

“We need to deliver this unbonded ATCIS device to the VIP to check her harmonic resonance compatibility. Without it she might not stand a chance in case Blue Rose 2 can’t handle the mob of thugs. I suggest we split up, I’ll go secure and check on the VIP while you go and reinforce Blue Rose 2 since you guys have met before anyway.” The Suit tells me.

“Good idea Suit-san. I don’t know if she might recognize me though. I was wearing a ballistic mask back then.” I answer the Suit.

“I see. Let’s make haste then, they might be overrun if we don’t hurry.” the Suit remarks back.

“Okay, go for the VIP, I’ll go reinforce Blue Rose 2.” I remark. Suit-san then I split up, her going to the alley where the VIP is hiding, while I head towards a flanking route to surprise the thugs from behind. 

I managed to find an alley that leads to the other end of the street where I could see a group of three men waiting at the exit towards the street.  _ They must be the reinforcements of the thugs ganging up on Blue Rose 2, might need to take them out silently.  _ I immediately find a rock lying around.  _ Looks useful.  _ I throw the rock towards the street in front of  __ two of the men, which arouses their suspicion and they leave to investigate, leaving their other companion behind.

_ Now’s my chance.  _

I immediately sneak behind the lone thug and knock him out with a blow to the neck before he has any idea of my presence, then hide him in the trash bin, before taking cover behind it.  _ Those two might return soon and I need to take them out also.  _ As the other two return and block the path outside, I can hear the two of them conversing and soon enough, I can hear them trying to search for their companion.  _ Can’t sneak my way out of here. Looks like I’ll have to take them both out.  _ I immediately creep behind the two thugs and launch a surprise strike at them. One of them tries to punch me but taking a page from  _ Ryu ga Gotoku 0 _ , I immediately dodge it and he punches his companion instead, before I knock him out with a strike to the groin.  _ The route’s clear.  _ As I head out, I see the situation unfolding before my eyes - Blue Rose 2 is still holding out against the group of thugs fighting her, but she’s exhausted and not long, she is knocked down by one of them. The others are poised to surround and gang up on her, with one poised to land his foot on her body. I immediately rush to the nearby ledge and leap towards the guy. 

**[Pareo’s POV]**

What seems to be a long tense time in the hiding spot is relieved by me watching Sayo-san engaging the thugs who tried to harm me in close combat. I could see Sayo-san taking out the group of thugs with punches and counters.  _ I’ve never seen this side of Sayo-san before although I knew she was cool along with the rest of Roselia. Wait it reminds me, Roselia mysterious disappeared overseas two months ago, so that means she must be the only one left?  _ My train of thought is interrupted by a lady in a black business suit. I immediately recoil in fear.

“You must be the VIP?” The lady asks me.

“Yes. Are you with those thugs?” I ask the lady.

“No, i’m here to help you. I’m from the Tsurumaki Group.” The lady replies.

“Tsurumaki Group?” I ask.

“Yes. We along with CiRCLE suspect these thugs are working for some evil organization which wants to target you and your friend. Just call me Suit-san.” 

“Chuchu-sama…” I sadly remark.

“We’re still trying to find her. But there’s one way you could get her back.” Suit-san replies, before she brings out a pendant. “You know  _ Pastel Rangers  _ right?”

“A pendant?  _ Pastel Rangers _ ?” I ask.  _ I’m surprised she knows that show of Pastel*Palettes too. _

“Use this to transform to a mahou shoujo. Just like  _ Pastel Rangers. _ ” Suit-san replies.

“Uh….” I hesitate for a moment and I look ahead and see Sayo-san getting knocked down and surrounded by the thugs.

_ Oh no, Sayo-san!! If they get her, how am I going to face Hina-chan? I need to do this! I am going to make my wish a reality. _

**[Sayo’s POV]**

I could feel the exhaustion as minutes of fighting had left me open to a strike from one of the thugs which knocks me down on the pavement. As I lay helpless on the ground, some of the thugs taunt me while one of them prepares to deal what could be the knockout blow.  _ I’m sorry Minato-san, Imai-san, Udagawa-san, Shirokane-san, Tomoe-san… Hina. This must be it.  _ I close my eyes waiting for the inevitable and after a few seconds, nothing happens. When I open my eyes, I am surprised to see someone blocking the blow intended for me - a male with an olive drab coat and pants with black boots. My would-be assailant’s arm is held firmly by the man’s hand.

“Who the fuck are you?! Get away from our business!” The thug tries to taunt him.

“If your business relies on abducting innocent civilians and offering no quarter to people then I guess you guys are nothing but pieces of scum.” The man sternly replies back.

“Why you!!” The thug tries to punch him, but the man catches the thug’s first with precision and gives a smug look at the terrified thug’s face before he counters by slamming him to the ground. After taking out my assailant, the man slowly approaches me.

“Who are you?” I ask in a soft voice.

“Ah, let me explain later. Need a hand?” The man replies to my query.

“Sure.” I let him pull me up. 

As he helps me up, I feel a peculiar feeling.  _ Why do I feel I’ve encountered this man before? _

**[Vogel’s POV]**

As I help Blue Rose 2 up, the confirmation that she is the same magical girl that I encountered during the incident sparked a feeling of nostalgia, although I decide not to let her know for now.

I immediately ask Blue Rose 2. “Are you alright?”

“I feel a bit exhausted. But I can still fight.” Blue Rose 2 replies.

“There’s still a lot more hostiles around. I would like to offer some assistance.” I remark.

“It’s too dangerous for a civilian like you. Especially the ones with the staffs, they’ll summon creatures that can snuff you in the bit of an eye.” Blue Rose 2 tries to ward me off in a concerned tone.

_ Staffs. I know what she’s talking about. _

“I can help out with the mooks.” I reply back.

“Sure.” Blue Rose 2 accepts with a bit of hesitation in her voice.  _ I’ll just let her know after the battle. _

Standing up, I face the other thugs.

“Just who are you?!!” Another thug tries to taunt me, holding one of those “staffs” while having a terrified look.

“Calling for your interdimensional buddies? Surely you lot are so pathetic, you’d rather gang up on someone who’s injured already.” I taunt the others.

Before they can reply, mine and Sayo’s attention is attracted towards a tower of light coming from the location Suit-san said he would be heading to.

**[Pareo’s POV]**

“I’ll do it!!!” I immediately get the pendant and wear it around my neck. Suddenly a voice starts speaking.

_ Harmonic Resonance Value detected. Candidate Reona “Pareo” Nyubara has been found compatible. Initiate bonding process and first thaumaturgical integration.  _

The words suddenly come naturally to me.

_ “Let us raise the curtain on our performance! Please answer my call!!” _

_ ATCIS activation sequence detected. User recognized - Reona “Pareo” Nyubara. Clearance granted for thaumaturgical integration. _

A bright sphere of light begins to surround me, which surprises me and Suit-san who is watching.

  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vogel's move is basically Essence of Friendly Fire from Majima's Breaker Style in RGG/Yakuza 0.
> 
> Also, updating this fic might take a long time since i have to focus more on finishing up my thesis.


	3. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her newfound power, Pareo teams up with Sayo and Vogel to fight off the abductors.

  
The bright light enveloped Pareo as the ATCIS begins its first integration with the young girl. The Kamogawa Junior High uniform she is wearing soon starts glowing. “Huh? What’s happening?!” Pareo lets out a shriek of embarrassment as her clothes start dissolving, and within mere seconds, she undergoes the same sequence as Sayo does, the magic stripping her bare before recloaking her into her combat outfit. Out of the sequence emerges a new Pareo-chan - her outfit now consists of a light pink idol outfit reminiscent of Pastel*Palettes’ outfits when they first debuted as a band, but modified with elbow and knee guards for added protection for its user. She now also wears a tactical headset just like Sayo, and her weapon consists of a baseball bat reinforced with HR energy . Finishing her transformation sequence, Pareo loudly exclaims:

“ _ Fusilier class, Faithful Hound Magical Pareko-chan!! Integration Complete!!” _

**[Sayo’s POV]**

_ That flash of light…. It’s synchronous with an ATCIS sequence. Wait, it’s coming from the location where I hid Nyubara-san. Something must have happened to her. _

The group of thugs suddenly activate the devices provided to them by Aloneth, summoning a portal where Bugyou-otos could emerge and deal catastrophic damage to the people in this area. Two Bugyou-otos soon emerge from the portal while the thugs and their leader run away. 

“Looks like they’ve got reinforcements coming.” The man fighting alongside me warns.

“It’s best you leave the matters to us. Punching won’t help much against these creatures.” I warn the man.

My worries alleviate when I spot two figures emerging from the alley - one of the Suits and a magical girl I’ve never seen before.  _ Why does her outfit remind me of Hina’s first outfit…  _

“Blue Rose 2, are you alright?” I hear the Suit asking me.

“I can still fight.” I remark back to her. “Where’s the VIP? Is she safe?”

“The VIP? She’s right…. here.” The Suit answers me, then slowly points to the magical girl. 

“Sayo-san!!” 

I am struck with disbelief. 

“That’s Nyubara-san?!” 

“Yes, Sayo-san. Suit-san here gave me this pendant, I just expressed some magic words, and it turned me into something like the  _ Pastel Rangers _ ! Now I want to help you fight off the bad guys!” Nyubara-san answers me, while showing me the ATCIS pendant she now holds. 

_ The loss of Hina still pains me. Now Nyubara-san is wearing a lookalike of her costume in front of me. I do not know how to react to this. _

“Fine. Nyubara-san, this is nothing like  _ Pastel Rangers _ , are you sure you are going down this path?” I ask the former.

“As long as it will help me get back Chuchu-sama from their clutches, I will do anything!” Nyubara-san replies with great enthusiasm.

“Blue Rose 2, we’ll go chase down those thugs.” The Suit calls out to me, then beckons to the man who was fighting alongside me earlier.

“Suit-san? But he’s a civilian.” I try to raise my concerns.

“We’ll explain later.” The Suit and the man immediately dash toward where the thugs have run off. 

I immediately check the sensor for Nyubara-san’s tactical info.  _ Fusilier class, I see. Just like Hina and Udagawa-san. _

The Bugyou-otos immediately sense our presence and react with their hostile growls.

“Be careful, Pareko-san, these Bugyou-otos are highly dangerous, although our powers can fight them back. Start with that baseball bat that you’re holding now.” I instruct Nyubara-san, using the new codename assigned to her.

“This?” Nyubara-san looks confusingly her weapon. One of the Bugyou-otos suddenly starts lunging at her.

“Pareko-san!! Block using your bat now!” I exclaim to her.

“Huh? Ah!” Nyubara-san is surprised by the Bugyou-oto’s sudden rush and raises her bat to block its attack, which activates her magical barrier. The Bugyou-oto’s attack is absorbed completely by Nyubara-san’s magical barrier and the momentum knocks it back.

“Now’s your time to strike!” I instruct her.

“Okay!!” Nyubara-san immediately raises and swings the bat with enough force that hits the Bugyou-oto, which lets out a cry before it disintegrates into pieces.

“Yes! I’ve managed to defeat my first enemy as a magical girl!! I can join the Pastel Rangers now!” Nyubara-san cheerily exclaims on her first knockout, oblivious to the second Bugyou-oto trying to make a hit on her from behind. I immediately raise my bow and fire an arrow that hits the Bugyou-oto’s hands. I then switch to my wakizashi and immediately lunge towards the wounded Bugyou-oto, finishing it off with a slash right as Nyubara-san turns around, surprised.

“You have a pretty long path to take before you could even be considered on par with them. You didn’t notice that just now.” I remark to Nyubara-san. Nyubara-san does not reply, though the blush on her face shows her embarrassment at being overconfident.

_ “ _ Well, as a newcomer to this I can tolerate that. Let’s go check up on Suit-san and that civilian since they’re chasing the leader of these thugs who kidnapped Tamade-san.” I tell Nyubara-san before dashing towards Suit-san’s location.

“Let’s go!” Nyubara-san enthusiastically follows me. We immediately head towards Suit-san and the man’s last reported position. When we reach them, Suit-san and the man are facing the thugs’ leader and three of his underlings in fighting stance.  _ The man’s fighting stance looks familiar to me, although I do not know the reason why. _

“Suit-san, are you alright?” I immediately ask the Suit.

“Yeah, still fine, the thug’s boss is a tough guy though. But thanks to him helping us out, we’ve managed to corner their leader to this spot.” The Suit replies to me, before pointing towards the same man I encountered earlier.

“Why is he still facing off against these thugs? It’s too dangerous for civilians like him.” I remark.

“He’s not an ordinary civilian.” The Suit replies.

“Eh? What’s happening?” I ask in disbelief.

“I’ll explain later, but I assure you that he’s on our side. Just go help him out.” The Suit answers.

“Oh well… I’ll go help him out and ascertain matters later.” I reply, then rush towards the reported position of the man fighting the thug boss. When I arrive, I see the man trading blows with the thug boss. I immediately holster my weapons and prepare to assist the man and if possible. capture the boss of the thugs to question his involvement with Aloneth.

The man and the thugs’ boss face each other. The man assumes a fighting stance that immediately catches my eye. _ Wait a minute, I think I have seen this fighting art before. Could it be…. _

“You ruined our deal with the organization. Now we’ve got no choice but to silence you also.” The thug boss taunts the man.

“It would be best for you to turn yourself in right now. You’ve got nowhere to run.” The man replies calmly to the taunt.

“You aren’t the boss of me, punk! Wait until I rearrange your face!” The thug boss replies, irritated.

“I’d be interested to see you try.” The man replies.

The thug boss lunges at the man with a punch, but the man manages to do a quickstep and evades the punch. He then immediately takes out the two accompanying underlings by grappling then knocking them to the ground. I notice the boss getting a hidden throwing knife to strike the man unsuspectingly. I immediately approach and grab the thug boss from behind, pinning him to the wall, making his knife miss by a few meters. The man notices and I give him a cue to subdue the boss.

“Now!”

The man immediately knocks the boss to the wall and executes a backflip kick, striking him off-balance, and allowing me to properly subdue him.

_ “ _ I thought you were going to rearrange my face.” The man sarcastically taunts the thug boss, now cowering in fear while I restrain him.

“I’m not going to tell any of you.” The thug boss still manages to put up a defiant show while Nyubara-san arrives at the scene.

“Pareko-san, this is the leader of the group of thugs who abducted Tamade-san.” I remark to her.

“Now, tell us where’ve you taken Tamade-san?” I interrogate the thug boss.

“It’s too late. My men have taken her to the organization. We’ll get our bounty now.” The thug boss replies with a smug.

It is enough to irritate Nyubara-san. “What have you done to Chuchu-sama!!??” Nyubara-san grabs the collar of the thug boss while hitting him angrily with her other hand. We fail to notice the thug boss’s hand reaching for something.

I then hear the man’s voice, “Watch out, he’s got a flash grenade!!” A bright flash and ringing sound occurs before us, temporarily blinding and causing tinnitus. When I regain my senses, I discover the thug boss has gotten away.

“Ah, he escaped.” I remark. “I apologize for not paying attention.”

“We weren’t going to get anything out of him anyway.” The man remarks.

“Speaking of which, Suit-san, should we send off this guy now that this encounter’s finished?” I ask Suit-san.

“Ah well, he’s going with us back to CiRCLE. He’s actually the new liaison staff that was assigned to help Marina-san according to the boss.” The Suit replies.

“Huh??!!” So, he’s the new Staff-san Marina-san was referring to?” I ask the Suit, surprised.

“Yeah. Let me properly introduce myself. My name is Vogel-san. I’ll be looking forward to meeting and working with you. You must be Blue Rose 2, a.k.a. Hikawa Sayo of Roselia?” The man politely replies.

So he’s New Staff-san. Since he introduced himself as Vogel-san, I’ll refer him as the latter.

“Yes, My apologies for mistaking you as a civilian earlier.” I bow in front of Vogel-san.

“No worries. And this one would be?” Vogel-san asks.

“Nice to meet you Vogel-san, I’m Reona Nyubara, but you can call me Pareo.” Nyubara-san introduces herself to Vogel-san.

“Nice to meet you also, Pareo-chan.” Vogel-san politely replies to Nyubara-san. 

“Let’s head back to base.” I remark. 

“Vogel-san will have more time to introduce himself once we arrive there.” The Suit beckons to me.

“Eh…..” Nyubara-san suddenly shows a worried expression.

“What is it, Nyubara-san?” I ask the latter.

“Since Chuchu-sama has gone missing, I can’t go back to the office since the keys were with her when she got abducted. I’ve got no place to stay here in Tokyo for the weekend.”

“Ah, you could come with us,” The Suit addresses Nyubara-san. “There’s some vacant space in CiRCLE where you could safely stay for the night.”

“Alright. I’ll go with you guys.” Nyubara-san accepts the offer. “I hope they don’t do something terrible to Chuchu-sama. I will inform my parents once we get back.” 

**[Arisa’s POV]**

I can not believe what I had just witnessed. From my hiding spot in the corner, I clearly saw Sayo-senpai fighting off those crooks along with another girl and a guy.. Only that Sayo-senpai and the other girl were dressed out in  _ magical girl costumes _ ….  _ I can’t believe it. Sayo-senpai is a magical girl?!  _ As I leave the area, I am undecided on what was the next course of action to take.  _ Should I tell this to Kasumi and the others? But if Sayo-senpai knew that I witnessed her secret, it would affect our friendship.  _ I decide to keep the events of today to myself for now, as I head back home to Ryuseido.

__

_ 5 hours later, Outskirts of Tokyo _

A white van is parked near a remote patch of land not far from the highways leading out of Tokyo. Not long after, another white unmarked van emerges and parks beside the first van. Figures emerge out of each van, three from the first van and another three from the second van.

“Here’s our part of the deal.” The first group addresses the second group, while handing over an unconscious crimson-haired girl bound on both of her limbs. Two individuals from the second group then shove her into their van.

“Very well.” The leader of the second group remarks.

“We failed to get the other girl though.” The leader of the first group remarks back.

“Not a problem. This one’s more important to our goals anyway.” The second group’s leader replies.

“Where’s our reward then? You promised to give us a reward if we brought her to you. We had to fight those magical girls for this” The leader of the first group asks.

__ “Ah I see. We’ll give you the reward. Thank you for your service, but your usefulness to our cause has passed its zenith.” The second group’s leader remarks.

“Huh?”

Before the first group can reply, the second group brings out a silenced pistol and shoots the leader of the second group, who falls lifelessly to the ground. The latter’s cohorts try to react but they are hopeless before the second group, who also pull out their firearms. After the deed is done, they then take flight in their van, their spoils in tow. All that is left on the scene are the bloodied lifeless bodies of the first group of men, peppered with bullet holes. 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if it took so long for me to update this fic, but i'd been focusing lately on my thesis and probably would be the situation for some time. I'll be coming back to update this every now and then, but academics really need to go first.


End file.
